The present invention relates generally to a microphone mounting device and more particularly to a holder for inconspicuously mounting a microphone in any one of four orientations.
Advances in microphone technologies have resulted in "miniature" microphones, which are designed to be virtually inconspicuous during use. The difficulty in achieving inconspicuousness lies at least partially in the microphone mount or holder which must itself be small and unobtrusive.
Mounting is far complicated by the directional nature of many "miniature" microphones. To provide effective sound reception, the microphone must be directed towards the sound source, such as the mouth of a singer or the working area of a guitar. In certain applications, it may also be desirable to change the direction or orientation of the microphone with respect to the sound source in order to create a certain effect.